jimmyneutronfandomcom-20200223-history
Sleepless in Retroville
"Sleepless in Retroville" is the 30th. episode in The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius as a part of Season 1. Synopsis Carl and Sheen come over to Jimmy's house for a sleepover. Carl brings a Llama movie, while Sheen brings "Ultra Lord Marshmallow balls". Jimmy unvails his new invention, the Slumbertron 9000, which makes delicious pizza, deploys pillows, and tells scary stories. Sheen wants to use all the functions at the same time, but since this is the machine's maiden voyage, Jimmy starts with the pillow fight. Jimmy's parents hear them above, but Hugh tells Judy to "let them have their fun". After they tire out, they make the "ultimate pizza". They eat all but 1 slice in 10 seconds. Hugh comes down to tell them to quiet down, but gets distracted by the remaining slice. Then, Jimmy tells everyone that it's time for scary stories. Sheen asks for "scream you're head off scary" stories. When Jimmy activates it, Dr. Dark appears and tells them the story about the monster that ate children at night. All 3 got scared, so Jimmy shuts down the machine. They now went to sleep. Later that night, Carl wakes up, saying he wants more pizza, but Jimmy does not wake up. So, Carl precedes to make the pizza himself. He types "I want pizza. Love, Carl", but the machine gives him a syntax error. Then, he presses all the buttons, causing the machine to combine the pizza, and Dr. Dark to form the Pizza Monster. Jimmy cannot erase the pizza due to the machine crashing. They run away. Judy tries to convince Hugh to tell them to go to sleep. Hugh still says no. The 3 split up, and the pizza splits up to 3 to follow them. Fed up with all the noise, Judy forces Hugh to tell them to quiet down. Both went down. The machine spits out 3 pillow monsters which attack them. They run away. The 3 hide in a closet. Jimmy gets a brain blast, saying that if the pizza thinks that the sun is rising, he will run away. The plan works, and the three dissolve the pizza out in the sunlight. The pizza suddenly awakes saying "Fools, haven't you heard of sequels?" They run away. Then, Jimmy wakes up. Then Hugh wakes up, then Carl, then Sheen, and finally, the monster itself. His wife says that it was just a dream and their are no such thing as children. They go back to sleep, while their pet cat pizza meows before floating away as the episode ends. Time Cards *17 Seconds Later... Trivia * The episode's title is a parody of Sleepless in Seattle. * In the original storyboard, Sheen says, "What are we?! The Rugrats?!" instead of "What are we?! A bunch of babies?!". * The quote heard in the Nickelodeon logo is Carl saying "Time to take out the trash!", instead of Jimmy saying "Gotta blast!" * This episode can be featured in Jimmy Timmy Power Hour, and Nick Picks: Volume 2. * The Windows 9x (95-ME) Blue Screen of Death was displayed﻿ on the Slumbertron 9000's screen when Jimmy was trying to delete the pizza monster, where Jimmy said, "I can't delete the pizza. The screen's frozen.". Quotes :Hugh: "I remember my first sleepover. The games, the practical jokes, the crying for my mommy." :Judy: "Hugh, that was our honeymoon." :Hugh: "Yeah, I know." :Dr. Dark: "Good evening. I'm Dr. Dark, teller of terrible tales!" :Sheen: "Hold up. Do you mean terrible like lousy, or terrible like scary?" :Dr. Dark: (in Sheen's face) "Scary!" :Sheen: (scared) "Got it!" :Jimmy: "Uh… m-m-maybe it’d better if we listened to the story in the morning?" :Sheen: "Yeah-- not that I’m scared. I just don’t want to wear out Jimmy’s new machine." :Carl: "sleeping bag Turn it off, turn it off, turn it off!" :Jimmy: "Mission accomplished. :Pizza Monster (wakes up) "Fools! Haven't you heard of sequels?" :Sheen: "Who said anything about goin' to sleep? What are we, a bunch of babies? Come on, I'm gonna stay up all night! Party! Party! Par..." (falls over, asleep) :Carl: "Hi, Mr. Neutron! We're here!" :Sheen: "Are you ready for us?" :Hugh: (confused) "Sleeping bags? Toothbrushes? You're moving in?! Aww, no...two more mouths to feed, braces, college. Honey!" :Judy: "Calm down, Hugh. They're just here for Jimmy's sleepover." :'Hugh: "'Oh, well that's not nearly as bad." Goofs * Even though the BSOD was displayed on the machine's screen when Jimmy was trying to delete the monster, nothing was displayed when the Pizza Monster came out, or when the kids ran away. Gallery Pizza Cat.jpg|Pizza Monster's cat Pizza Wife.jpg|Pizza Monster and his wife PizzaMonster.jpg|Pizza Monster's nightmare aftermath The Screens Frozen.PNG|The Blue Screen of Death 117b Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes featuring a brain blast Category:Nick Picks